


Pony - A Malec drabble

by Fandom746



Series: Malec Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom746/pseuds/Fandom746
Summary: When Magnus accidentally turned Alec into a pony one day, he decided to make the most of the situation. He knew that Isabelle had always wanted a pony, and Alec was big enough to support Izzy's slight weight.Check out what mischief Magnus is up to...A Malec drabble based on the word - Pony
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pony - A Malec drabble

When Magnus accidentally turned Alec into a pony one day, he decided to make the most of the situation. He knew that Isabelle had always wanted a pony, and Alec was big enough to support Izzy's slight weight.  
  
With a cocky grin, Magnus portalled to the Institute front door with the pony and called out to Izzy. Izzy's eyes went wide when she saw the pony standing beside Magnus, headbutting him hard.  
  
"Oh! Magnus thank you so much!" She squealed, and ran forward, flinging her arms around the pony's neck. Surprisingly, the pony didnt shy away from her, but rather poked its nose into her hair and pushed it back softly.  
  
"Oh you sweety! You're so beautiful, yes, you are! I love you!" Izzy exclaimed, kissing the pony's forehead. She saw the pony roll its eyes in a manner very reminiscent of Alec. The way the pony's eyes looked back into hers was also very familiar.  
  
"Magnus, where's Alec?" Izzy asked, and jumped back a step as the pony neighed loudly.  
  
Magnus smirked. "Oh he's around." He said, smiling at the pony. "Now, how about going on a round on this pony?"  
  
"Yes!" Izzy yelled out, and jumped lightly onto the pony, clutching its mane in her hand as she leaned forward and whispered in its ears, "Come on, boy. Lets move."  
  
The pony tossed its head, and stood stock still. Izzy kissed the top of its head and it seemed to decide to humour her, because it began clopping around the yard, and then went into a full gallop. Finally after a few rounds, it came to stop in front of Magnus again, and Izzy slid off its back, feeling the pony heaving beneath her.  
  
She hugged the pony again, ruffled its mane and then turned towards Magnus, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you thank you so much!"  
  
Just then, she saw a flash of light in the corner of her eye, and turned around to see a disheveled Alec sitting on the grass, pushing his sweaty hair off his face, lipstick marks on his forehead.  
  
"Alec? What happened to you? Where did you come from? Where's my pony.....? Oh." Izzy's bewildered tirade came to a sudden halt as she processed what happened.  
  
"It was you!" She yelled out. "You were the pony! By the Angel, i was riding my brother!?" She yelled at Magnus, and watched as his laughing face sudden became pale and stiff. She saw Alec jump to his feet too, a murderous expression on his face, as he rubbed off the lipstick marks.  
  
And that was how the streets of New York saw a man dressed in eccentric rainbow coloured leather pants and a glittery silver shirt run by shrieking while a pair of dark haired siblings ran behind him yelling promises about a painful murder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it  
> Do leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
